Goddess of the Night
by Anime 300
Summary: Small fics compiled together about a mortal who turned out to be the Goddess of the Night, Nyx.
1. Freed

_Hello! This is my first fic in a while, I went inactive here, lol ^^U Anyway this isn't really about Saint Seiya, but it takes place in the Saint Seiya world, it's about my OC, Nyx, the mother of my main OC, Nike. I hope you all enjoy reading this. _

_Nyx (c) Me_

_Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada_

* * *

Nyx glared at him, standing over her mortal body, watching the blood ooze out. In her final moments before the blade lodged in her throat, everything flashed before her. What she was, why she was a mortal and what she was meant to be. "You…" she said, rage being encrypted in her.

"Hello," he said in that soft velvet voice she knew well, the voice that whispered in her ears as love was made in her realm.

"You who banished me to that body! You of all Gods, the one to banish me! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING ME BACK!" she screamed at him.

"On the contrary, my dear Nyx, I can very well remove your banishment, since I was the one who banished you," he said, calmly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Nyx growled, "Erebeus, you cruel, sick bastard, WHAT ABOUT MY HUSBAND? MY CHILD?" she yelled, slapping him.

"What about the family you left behind?" he asked calmly, not caring about the slap.

"Don't play that game with me! You were the one to send me away!" she yelled.

"Nyx, stop this foolish mortal behavior," he said, sternly.

"This…foolish…mortal…behavior," she said slowly. Erebeus smiled thinking, he won their argument. "…" She slowly looked up at him and slapped him as hard as she could. "You, despicable! Disrespecting! No balls for a man!" she screeched slapping him with every word. She panted, pent up rage still tearing at her, wanting release as she glared him down. Erbeus touched his cheeks watching her, surprise evident in his actions.

He slapped her back, Nyx stood there. Her cheek was stinging, she still glared at him. "My opinion of you is lowered," she hissed at him and turned walking away, "You will never claim me again, the Goddess of the Night."


	2. Proud Goddess of the Night

_Chapter 2 is here ^^_

_Nyx, Katsaru (c) me_

_Hypnos, Thanos, SS Universe (c) Masami Kurumada_

* * *

_No, don't do this to me, no please!_ I sat up in bed shivering, ever since I died, I was announced as Nyx, the Goddess of the night. I hugged myself; I was always cold now, never warm. No matter how much I tried to warm myself, I was always cold. I wiped my eyes, he was alive, and I was dead, I reminded myself. I was now a goddess, and he just a simple mortal. But still I loved him. But he…he…I had saw him with another woman, I don't know, and a child, not ours another. Was it his? Was that his mistress? Did he really move on? I held my head, wishing for the questions to stop. I wiped my eyes again, I loved him too much, I still do

"He has moved on Nyx," I said firmly to myself. I had a family down here…one I wasn't terribly familiar with. I barely knew my sons, Hypnos and Thanos. My grandchildren did not feel like my own. I longed to hold my children. My son and my daughter, I got up and went to the water bowl I often had to scry. I scried, and smiled seeing their sleeping faces, both in different places, but lost in the arms of Morpheus. I wiped my eyes and smiled, they were both safe and having families. I wanted to see their children, they were the family I knew…I almost hit myself for imagining a, what could've been moment.

I laughed bitterly, I could see him and me, our arms looped around the other as we watched Seth, Leto, Nike and Saga with their children coming to see us in that wooden cottage he had built for us. I wiped my eyes again and stopped scrying and went back to my bed, I sat on it for the longest time; my chambers were all in black, showing the beginnings of my time, chaos. I wanted to laugh, everything seemed to be a joke. "What we do for love, what we do for you Aphrodite, how we bow down before you," I said softly, closing my eyes, letting Morpheus's embrace swallow me whole.


	3. Christmas Memories

_This is the final chapter for now I think...I wrote this during Christmas Time._

_Anyway I want some feedback on this. Should I write more short stories based on Nyx and her interactions with others? I was thinking I write about something with her and each of the Gold Saints...I don't know. But if you guys want this to be updated periodically and have ideas for me to write then I will. ^^ Thanks again._

_Nyx, Katsaru, Seth, Leto, Nyx jr., Ryuu, Kalypso, Nike, Arzu (c) Me_

_Briseis, Darzie (c) Yoko96_

_Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada_

* * *

Nyx sighed as she sat down on her bed in her room, thinking about how close the holidays were. She got all the presents for the people she knew, but still memories of her mortal life, bothered her more than ever. She looked at the scrying stand she had, just a simple pot of water and a wooden table. She shook her head some, _No it's not time to cry_ she thought to herself as she sighed again.

_22 years ago_

_Nyx giggled as she hung up mistletoe under the door. "Katsaru won't expect this," she giggled some. _

_"No he won't," said Briseis, chuckling some. Nyx just smiled, "Have you kissed Arzu yet?" she teased._

_"Yes I have, she set up the mistletoe right where you put it, and I didn't expect it," he said chuckling some. _

_Nyx giggled as she put the step stool away, "Oh well~" she said giggling. "You are too happy, are you sick?" Briseis asked._

_"Oh be quiet," she said, cuffing his head._

_"There's the Nyx we all love," he said sarcastically. Nyx stuck her tongue out at him. Katsaru came up, "You two better not be exchanging blows this early in the morning," he remarked. _

_"No we're not," Nyx said as she looked at him innocently._

_"Bye," Briseis said leaving. Katsaru shook his head as he stood next to Nyx. "Look up," she said innocently. He looked up and then chuckled, "How many times woman?" he teased._

_Nyx just pouted at him and then grinned as Katsaru kissed her. She kissed him back happily. He pulled back, "I love you Nyx, forever."_

_"I love you too, Katsaru," she said pulling him to her._

Nyx looked at the scrying bowl and smiled sadly as she watched Katsaru laugh with Darzie, his new wife, decorating the log cabin meant for him and her. "Well at least he's happy, that's all I can say," she said softly to herself, "I love him so much though…I am selfish. I am glad he can smile and laugh again…I just wish it was with me." She shook her head and hung it as she watched the happy couple. She stopped scrying and sighed as another memory came over to her.

_20 years ago_

_Nyx giggled and hugged Nike who was trying to say Merry Chirstmas. "Mwerry Chrestastrams," she said. _

_"Almost dear," she said kissing her head. "Dada hwome, swoon?" she asked._

_"Hopefully dear," she said stroking her hair looking out the window, the storm looked pretty bad. _

_"Hey mom," Seth said sitting next to her. "Hello Seth," she said kissing his head. He smiled and picked Nike up, "Bwigh bwrother!" she said giggling. Seth smiled and hugged her, "Hi Nike." Nyx smiled watching her children and then ran to the door hearing Katsaru come in. "Boy it's raining cats and dogs," he said. _

_"Dada!" Nike said giggling. "Wwet!" _

_Seth chuckled as he carried her, "Hi dad," he said. "Hello son," he said messing Seth's hair up and smiled as Nyx pulled his jacket off. "Hi hun," he said pecking her lips. "Hello," Nyx said smiling. "Now children, go to bed, or Santa Claus won't come."_

_"Right mom, night," Seth said, carrying Nike. "Nwight nwight!" Nike called. Nyx giggled, "They're so adorable."_

_"And I know where they get it from," he said kissing her head. Nyx giggled, "Come on, you're going to catch a cold," she said as she pulled him to their room. Katsaru looked around the house, "What do you think of having a bigger house?" he asked her._

_"Mm?" she said looking at him._

_"I was thinking of building a log cabin house for us," he said smiling at her._

_"Katsaru…" she said, stunned a bit, "I mean…wow…I'm just speechless." He smiled and kissed her pulling her to him. Nyx giggled and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. _

Nyx laid on her bed now just letting memory after memory wash over her. She looked at the calendar, and nodded, tomorrow night, she decided, she would leave her gifts for them.

Christmas Eve – Around 11pm

Nyx quietly walked into Sanctuary, she concealed her cosmos and walked to the Temples. She passed Aires and Taurus and smiled in relief seeing Gemini. She quietly snuck in and chuckled softly to herself seeing the kids all snoozing on the couch or around it. A girl with silver hair was lying with her blanket sprayed everywhere, as a boy around her age with dark blue hair curled next to her. Nyx smiled and pulled the blanket over them. Nyx saw another two sleeping nearby, one boy with brown hair, and the other girl with blue, she gently put a pillow under their heads and pulled the blanket over them. "Mama…." One of them mumbled. Nyx kissed all their heads and smiled some as she opened her bag and sat down quietly pulling out the presents she had for them.

Nyx looked at them individually, _A simple ruby pendent for Nike, a book on ancient myths for Saga_, she thought to herself. _A journal for Kanon's wife, a CD for Kanon…for the children, _she thought and smiled as she put a cage out with a cockatiel in it, _for Kaly…Ryuu..._ she thought as she put out another cage with two lovebirds in it. Nyx held back a laugh as she put in a rock garden for Silas, and finally a small flower garden for Yuzuki. She quietly got up and then heard a noise, "Santa Claus?" she heard seeing the small silver haired girl look up at her.

Nyx quietly went over and kissed her head, "No dear, just your grandmother," she said softly, "Go back to Morpheus's arms." "Okay grandma," she said sleepily and fell asleep. Nyx smiled sadly as she exited the temple and left for Seth's hut. She decided she would go visit Arzu and Briseis afterwards. She quietly entered and chuckled as she saw it spotless, "That's my son," she said softly to herself as she walked to the Christmas tree. She sat down again and smiled, _A pendent I made, and a book he always wanted for my son…for Leto, a lovely set of diamonds, and their daughter, Nyx a simple beautiful silver and jade bracelet,_ Nyx thought as she put them under the tree.

She left quietly again and headed to Arzu's cabin by the sea. She entered and chuckled softly again seeing Arzu and Briseis both curled up with the other, a blanket pulled firmly around both as they held the other close. Nyx quietly set down the gifts, she put her finger to the basket as the kitten looked up at her, "Stay there," she said softly as she stroked the kitty's fur. The kitten purred and fell asleep, _For Arzu,_ she thought as she put down a couple of books and a journal for Briseis. She left and smiled at the sleeping couple, she then began her hike to her beloved's cabin.

Nyx finally arrived and looked at it, she smiled sadly, _This is where I would've been living…_ she thought to herself as she quietly entered. She looked at the present, the year of her death; this was the present she was planning to give him. It was a sketch she did of their family. Recently she erased herself and drew Darzie in her place; she put it down with a note attached. She took out a jewelry box; the box contained the Sapphire flower pendent and sapphire earrings Katsaru gave to her for her last birthday. She smiled sadly as she put it down with the tag saying for Darzie.

She heard footsteps and left, she went to the lake and stared at the sunrise. She turned her head hearing the door and looked seeing Katsaru staring at her, his mouth wide open, his eyes wide with surprise. "Nyx!" he exclaimed and ran to her. Nyx smiled sadly and waited for him to be close enough before she teleported to the Underworld.

SPLASH! Katsaru came up spitting out water; he wildly looked around not seeing Nyx. He got out and dried himself out, he walked to the house and looked under the tree and blinked seeing the portrait of Darzie, with a child, him, Nike and Seth. He saw the note and opened it with trembling hands.

_To my love,_

_I know it has been many years since my death. But as you can see, I am alive and well…I've became the Goddess Nyx, goddess of the night. That is why I am now immortal, but I wish for your well being and for you to always be happy no matter who or what does it for you. I want you to move on, and I will look out for you, and make sure you will be safe, so Darzie and you can have many years together. This sketch I meant to give you for our Christmas at the time of my mortal body's death. Please frame it and keep it as a reminder that family is important,_

_Love always, _

_Nyx_

Katsaru looked at it and blinked back tears, "Nyx…you were always truly amazing," he said softly.

"Mommy mommy!" Kalypso said shaking her mother.

"What is it Kaly?" said Nike as she groggily woke up.

"I saw grandma!" Kalypso exclaimed.

"What?" she said blinking as she got up and ran to the tree, "Kaly…she's not here."

"Last night! She was playing Santa Claus!" Kaly exclaimed, "Look! She got me a cockatiel!" Nike looked and smiled sadly. _So you are looking out for us mom. Thanks, I love you._

"Seth, did you run out last night to get extra presents?" Leto asked showing Seth the jewelry that was for her and Nyx. Seth blinked, "No I didn't…" he said and then picked up the books and blinked he wiped his eyes, _Mom…thanks…I miss you, I love you._

"Briseis, a kitten?" said Arzu looking at the white kitty with gray paws, ears, and the space between her eyes. The kitten meowed at her and purred rubbing against her leg. Arzu picked her up.

"Huh? No, I got you something else," he said as he came out of the bathroom, "Interesting…I thought Santa Claus wasn't real." Arzu tilted her head and then chuckled, "You don't think Nyx came to visit us, did she?"

Briseis thought, and then smiled, "Yes she did."

"You told her I wanted a cat," Arzu said.

"Well may be~" he said kissing her cheek. Arzu chuckled, "Nyx, if you're listening, thanks, and we love you, come visit us sometime," she said.

"Thanks sis," Briseis called out as well.

Nyx smiled as she watched through scrying. "Merry Chirstmas everyone, and happy new year," she whispered, "I'll always be there for all of you. Love you all."


End file.
